utanoprincesamafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru Kawasaki
“''My'', my, Nami, you’ve changed.” - ''Kawasaki Takeru upon meeting Nanami Haruka again. '''Kawasaki' Takeru is the childhood friend and love interest of Nanami Haruka. Appearence Takeru is noted to be extremely attractive. His facial features are described as perfect and angular—high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. Takeru stands at 6'1, and has a thin and lanky but muscular body. He has ebony straight but slightly messy black hair and glowing blue eyes. Takeru often chooses to wear comfortable clothes rather that stlyish clothes unlike his younger twin brother Kakeru, for his school uniform rather than a blazer he wears a vest. Personality Apathetic and lazy, Takeru loves nothing but his friends and twin brother. Takeru has refined manners. Although he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking (which Kakeru describes to be "butler-like"), his words tend to come with a biting edge. When he was a child he and Kakeru were more agressive and feral, to the point they scared away kids, adults and (sometimes) their mother. Though Takeru’s words are harsh, they shouldn't be taken at value. Sometimes he says things in order to invoke a reaction that amuses him. Despite being refined personality, Takeru is very charming and a bit of a sadist whenever it comes to teasing others. He can also be very intimating to the point everyone would follow his commands, except for Kakeru and Haruka. He can also be manipulative but at the same time affectionate. Haruka had once said that his flaw, other than being lazy, was his stubborness, which “drove her to the point of madness.” He can also easily annoyed. He isn’t very affectionate like Kakeru but shows his affection differently. History Takeru and Kakeru were born to an unnamed woman in the countryside. During those six years they both seffered abuse, strictness and neglectance by their mother, because of this Takeru and Kakeru were very aggressive and feral, that was until they were both befriended by Nanami Haruka, Hinata Ema and Komori Yui. Relationship Nanami Haruka At first Takeru loved Haruka like a friend but over the years he falls in love with her loving and kind personality. He would often come up with ways to steal her attention. Even though he knows Kakeru also loves Haruka romantically, he still won’t back down. He wishes for Haruka to be his wife. He was very happy and confused when she befriended bespite knowing how aggressive he and Kakeru could be. Haruka has mixed feeling when it comes to him, saying that “-it might just be a silly little crush.” But there are times when Haruka shows romantic feelings towards him such as jealousy etc. Takeru wishes to have two children with Haruka. Takeru was very shocked and hurt by Haruka’s change. He shows jealousy whenever Haruka is around his “rivals.” Kawasaki Kakeru He and Kakeru are extremely close. He considers Kakeru as a rival but does not stop caring for him. Hinata Ema and Ichigen Daiki Ema and Daiki inherited most his personality but aren’t as close to him as they are with Kakeru. They call Takeru, “nii-sama.” Komori Yui and Haruno Akio Yui and Akio inherited Kakeru’s personality, much to his slight annoyance. He hates the pranks they pull on him, Ema and Daiki. They affectionate call him, “onii-sama.” Takeru is shown to be very protective of them. Aigasaki Yukiko and Yumeko He considered them as his little sisters. Everyone, even Yukiko were very doting towards Yumeko except Haruka. Takeru would call Yukiko, “Ruby.” Upon learning of Yukiko’s death disappeared for days, Haruka later learned that Takeru and Kakeru went looking for Yukiko’s grave to grieve and beg for forgiveness. It was Takeru who convinces Yumeko to move in with them. Haruka’s Grandmother She is very supportive towards Takeru‘s (and Kakeru’s) feelings towards Haruka. They have a grandmother/grandson relationship. STARISH, Quartet Night and HEAVENS They show a very intense hatred and jealousy towards each other. STARISH blames Takeru and Kakeru for making Haruka move out the dorms, Quartet Night blames him and Kakeru for being a bad influence on Haruka and HEAVENS hate them for stealing Haruka away so easily. But what STARISH, Quartet Night and HEAVENS really hate him for, is that he was able to convince Haruka to quite being their composer. Trivia * Takeru can be written using different kanji characters and can mean: 武, "warrior" 猛, "fierce" 健, "health" 尊, "noble" * He was the one who told Haruka of April Fools Day, something he later regretted * Takeru’s and Kakeru's birthday are on March 15 * His and Kakeru’s sign is the Aries * He is the older by fifthteen seconds * Takeru is the second to last person, people come to when it involves something really important * Takeru and Kakeru are from three different fandoms; Uta no prince sama, Brothers Conflict and Diabolik Lovers * Takeru and Kakeru will later appear in the fanfiction “Hidden Truth,” “Hidden Memories,” and “Forgotten Memories.” On quotev * It wasn’t until he reunited with Haruka, that he found out that his mother was a prostitute ** Takeru’s, Kakeru’s and Daiki’s mothers were all prostitutes. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Idols